Fifty Shades of Hawke
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Hawke helps Caitlin live out a fantasy. Written from Cait's POV **WARNING**-Major smut factor. Cold shower may be needed!-Robert


_Fifty Shades of Hawke_

_A/N: _This little story was inspired by avBabe's excellent _Fifty Shades of Woody_. It will be written from Caitlin's point of view, as avBabe's was written from Stephanie's. Enjoy!-Robert

It's certainly been an exciting few months, ever since Stringfellow Hawke finally decided to acknowledge how he feels about me. I've never been happier than I was the day I heard String say, "Caitlin, I love you. And, I have always loved you, ever since I met you."

I knew the first time I saw Stringfellow Hawke that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, even though he took so long to figure out how he felt about me. I understood, though—I mean, with everything he's gone through in his life—losing his parents, his girlfriend Kelly, his older brother Saint John, and then Gabrielle, who he was in love with, I'm surprised he didn't go insane.

But after Saint John came home, String finally acknowledged how he felt about me, like I said before, and we started seeing each other romantically. And today, he told me we were going away for a weekend together, and I can hardly wait. I'm hopin' that the reason he wants to take me away for a weekend is so that we can be alone, together, and make love for the first time.

Finally, it was time for Hawke and I to leave, except I had no idea where he was. I grabbed the bag Hawke told me to pack, with a few changes of clothes and some other necessities, and walked out of the hangar after I finished closing up, and suddenly, someone grabbed my arm from behind. I started to struggle, but then I heard Hawke's voice behind me. "Cait, it's me. You're perfectly safe, but I don't want you to know where we're going, just yet." Nervously, I nodded as Hawke tied a blindfold over my eyes and led me out of the hangar. I just hope nobody saw Hawke leading me away from the hangar, blindfolded, or they might have thought I was being kidnapped.

Anyway, Hawke led me over to a jeep, and we began driving somewhere, so I knew he wasn't taking me to the cabin. Which, I have to say, disappointed me. I mean, spendin' a whole weekend at Hawke's cabin, alone, would have been paradise, but I suppose we can do that another weekend. I didn't know how long we drove, maybe for hours, maybe for only a few minutes, but finally I felt the jeep come to a stop, and I felt Hawke take my arm and lead me out of the Jeep, into a building and up several flights of stairs.

Finally, I heard a key turn in a lock, and a door opened, and Hawke led me into a room. "We're here," Hawke said as he picked me up in his arms. I wasn't sure how far he carried me until I felt myself being laid down on a bed and my arms pulled up over my head even as he moved me back onto what I felt was a stack of soft pillows. "String, what the heck are you doing?" I asked him nervously. That's when I felt it—the cold steel of a handcuff closing around my right wrist, followed by my left. _Oh, wow!_ I thought excitedly, realizing what Hawke was doing to me. _He's fulfilling my fantasy,_ I thought excitedly. It's always been a fantasy of mine to be bound and helpless as Hawke made love to me—he's the only man I'd ever trust enough to tie me up that way, even though so many men have tied me up in my life, all the times I've been kidnapped. But I knew if String ever tied me up, that he would never hurt me. He's promised me that he wouldn't hurt me—at least not unless I wanted him to—more than once, and I told him about my fantasy one time not long after we started dating. Even though he wasn't very revealing, I got the impression that he'd do something like this to me sometime, he just wasn't telling me when. And the fact that he made this our first time making love just made it all the more erotic for me. Once my wrists were secured, I heard Hawke moving around and opening drawers, then I smelled something...vanilla, I think. The fact that I was blindfolded only increased my excitement, since I had no way of knowing what String was planning to do with me, or to me, and with my hands cuffed, even if I wanted to stop him, which I didn't, I knew that I couldn't. I was surprised when I felt him uncuff my hands for a moment and allow me to sit up, but when I felt his fingers unbutton and remove my blouse, then quickly remove my bra, exposing my breasts to him I understood. Once my blouse and bra were disposed of, Hawke quickly secured my wrists in the cuffs again, rendering me helpless to his every desire. _Lucky me,_ I thought excitedly. Then I sucked in a deep breath when I felt his mouth first take my right breast, then my left, sucking deeply.

Hawke didn't say a word, but I could tell he was standing alongside the bed when I felt my shoes being removed, and then felt his fingers remove the belt I was wearing, and slide my jeans and panties off. I was glad I'd brought a few extra changes of underwear, because I knew those panties were ruined, they were so wet. Then, I felt his fingers work their way up my right leg. When they got to my thigh, instead of switching to my other leg the way I thought they would, his fingers dipped into my slick pussy, taking me even higher than I knew I already was. I strained against the cuffs holding my wrists, but they were secured too well. I was helpless in String's clutches and loving every second of it, even as I plotted what I would do to him when it was my turn. His thumb gently rubbed my clit even as I felt his finger curve into a 'come hither' motion, hitting my g-spot with every motion, driving me closer and closer to the edge, until I finally fell into the bliss of my orgasm, and felt his fingers gently rubbing my arms as I came down from the high I was feeling.

Finally, Hawke started working again on my other leg, using the same slow torture. "God, Hawke! Please, stop this torture! Take me now, please!"

"In due time, my darling Caitlin. In due time." Then I heard the bottle open again, and felt his vanilla-covered fingers work their way up my left leg in the same way they did my right. "Goddammit, String! If my hands were free, I'd"—I didn't know what I would do to Hawke, exactly, but at some point, I'd get him back for this. _But I certainly hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him. Even though this is torture, I'm loving every minute of it,_ I thought excitedly.

When I felt Hawke's fingers reach the top of my left thigh, I moaned excitedly again, then I felt his body join mine on the bed, in front of me. I don't know how, but I instinctively knew he was already naked, and my suspicion was confirmed when I felt the tip of his cock teasing my wet folds. Soon, I felt his hands moving down my sides, gently teasing every one of my sensitive spots, until I couldn't take the torture anymore. I arched my back, pushing my hips up against him, and then I felt his hands lift my body just far enough to allow him to guide himself into me. I moaned and pulled at the restraints on my wrists as Hawke entered me, pausing for a moment to allow me to adjust to him. Then, when I pushed my hips seductively against him, I felt him push through the barrier of my hymen, and begin slowly thrusting.

"Dammit, String! Stop with this torture! Take me hard and fast, and right the hell now!" I said through clenched teeth. Maddeningly, though, the pace of his thrusts increased even more slowly, even as I felt him hitting my G-spot every time, which only made the torture that much more delicious. Finally, I felt his pace increase, and I knew I couldn't last much longer, but neither could he. "_Hawke!"_ I screamed as fireworks erupted in front of my eyes, behind the blindfold, as I felt my orgasm take hold and tighten my muscles around Hawke, which triggered his own release. He gently moved in and out of me a few more times as my muscles tightened around him, milking his own release for every drop.

I don't know how long we lay there, boneless, but a few moments later, I felt Hawke uncuff my wrists and remove the blindfold. He gently held me in his arms as I struggled to get my breathing to return to normal.

"Are you all right, Caitlin?" Hawke asked. I knew he was worried when I heard him call me 'Caitlin,' but I also knew I wasn't capable of coherent speech at that moment.

"MMmmm," I moaned, still not able to form words. I gently nuzzled his bare chest, hoping he could sense how happy I was.

We lay on the bed for a long while in each other's arms, enjoying the new direction our relationship had taken, until I noticed Hawke beginning to stir. "Ah-ah-ah," I said, reaching for the cuffs, and including two more pairs I'd found in a nightstand next to the bed. I quickly secured Hawke's wrists the same way mine had been, then took the other two pairs of cuffs and secured his ankles. Once he was secured, I reached for the blindfold. "No more seeing for you. You're mine now, Hawke," I whispered huskily as I placed the blindfold over his eyes. He nodded, smiling nervously at me as I began working, rubbing a little of the massage oil onto my hands and beginning my massage with his feet. By the time I got to his thigh, I could see his erection twitching, standing by for action. I figured String must have enjoyed what I was doing, because he was soft when I started, but judging from the erection I saw before me, his dick had gotten hard fast. _But not yet,_ I thought as I continued massaging my way up his leg, taking his dick in my mouth and inhaling the small drop of precum I found there. _I want to torture him the same way he did me. That'll make the end result that much sweeter,_ I thought.

I could tell Hawke was fighting the cuffs, but I knew they were secured as I began massaging his abs and chest. I was determined to torture him every bit the way he had me, and I decided to take another sample of my Hawke Popsicle, taking his dick into my mouth again and again, even as I heard Hawke growling.

"This is payback for everything you did to me a few minutes ago, String," I told him gleefully. _I told you I'd do something to you when my hands were free,_ I thought excitedly as I sucked him. _And the best part is, you're even more helpless than I was when you were torturing me a little while ago._

"You're torturing me here, Cait," Hawke said, "but I love it."

"I'm glad," I said, smiling, even though I knew he couldn't see me. Finally, I decided Hawke had suffered enough, and aligned his twitching member with my entrance. But then I changed my mind again, and decided to torture him just a little more, holding myself up so that only his tip was inside me, causing him to growl again, which only increased my excitement. We both groaned at the connection as I slid down onto him and allowed him to enter me completely, and began moving up and down on Hawke. I felt him swelling as I moved us both closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, I heard Hawke scream, "Goddamn, Caitlin!" as he exploded into me, and my own orgasm exploded from me in multiple waves.

Finally, I collapsed on top of him, lying there as I tried to force my breathing back under control. Finally, all too soon in my opinion, I felt Hawke's dick soften and slip out of my warm pussy, even as I moved to uncuff him and remove his blindfold. Once his hands and feet were freed, he quickly reached out and pulled me against him. I wasn't sure how long we lay there entangled in each other's arms before I finally heard String's voice.

"God, Cait. That was amazing."

"Thank you, String," I said breathily. "And thank you for making my fantasy come true." Then, I kissed him, a deep, hungry kiss that left us both breathless again.

"Anything for you, Caitlin," Hawke said, as soon as he could form a recognizable sentence. "That was wonderful."

"Oh, yes, String," I whispered, gazing into his steel-blue eyes and seeing his love for me reflected in them. "It definitely was. I loved everything you did to me," I said, grinning at him. _And I can't wait to do it again,_ I thought. _And again, and again, and again._ I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to rein in the flood of hormones I felt as I remembered how it felt to be completely helpless to Hawke's every desire, and then having him helpless to mine a few minutes later. _Not that I want to be tied up every time we make love,_ I thought, _but it does bring a very hot, erotic variety._

"And I loved everything you did to me, even though I was acting upset."

"I know that!" We both smiled at the echo of my words from so long ago, the day I was standin' in front of that old Stearman holdin' that bolt out for Hawke. When I think about how far we've come since that day, sometimes I have to stop and pinch myself. Then, I start thinkin' about what it would be like to be married to String, and to have him whenever, and wherever, I wanted him. _Of course, I have him that way pretty much already,_ I thought, _and he has me the same way. But, it'd still be nice to make it legal. I'd love to carry String's last name for the rest of my life._

"How did you have everything ready, String?" I asked him, wondering how the pillows were so carefully arranged on the bed when String first tied me up, not to mention the second set of cuffs I'd found after String finished with me.

"I came here a couple of hours ago and made sure I had everything the way I wanted it, so that when we got here, I'd have you just the way I wanted you," he said, giving me the boyish grin that always sent my heart rate skyrocketing. "And that's why I took so long getting back, so you'd have no idea that I was your 'kidnapper', until I wanted you to. This apartment belongs to a fishing buddy of mine, and he's away for the weekend, so we're alone until Monday, if you want to be."

"You've obviously thought about this for a while, then," I said. "And yes, I do want that–to be alone with you until Monday."

"Yeah. For a few weeks, actually," Hawke admitted, pulling me close again for another kiss. Hawke's features suddenly clouded, the way they do when he's worried about something. "String? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cait, we, ah, we didn't"—I suddenly knew what String was talking about—he didn't use protection.

"Well, then, if we find out that it happened, Mom gets that grandbaby she's been wanting," I said, smiling at him. "You remember how I told Mom, 'I know I can't have a baby with a helicopter,' right?"

"Yeah," Hawke admitted. "I do. I just don't want her to be upset at you, or at me, for getting you pregnant when we're not married yet. But, I do plan on correcting that marriage issue, soon."

"String, I was hopin' you'd say that!" I said, beaming as I kissed him again. When I thought I could speak again, I said, "And when you ask, I know what my answer's going to be, already. Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Stringfellow Hawke! I was thinkin' just a few minutes ago that I'd love to be Caitlin 'Hawke,' someday."

"You will be, Cait. I promise." I knew Hawke meant that the first time he said it, 'cause I've been around him long enough to know that Stringfellow Hawke _never _says anything he doesn't mean.

We lay there covered in a fine sheen of sweat, enjoying the afterglow of a fantasy come true, and I knew we had unleashed something between us that would definitely keep our relationship hot and spicy for years to come.

**The End.**

A/N #2—There you go, Amanda! Hope you enjoyed it! :)

-Robert


End file.
